I'll never leave you
by killajay
Summary: Gohan and vegeta are mates and nobody will stand between them. Unless if mirai tries to. gohan is female in this kay?
1. The moral of the story

It has been 3 years since Goku chose to stay dead.

Vegeta and gohan were mates now.

Or already mates.

Vegeta woke up to see that gohan was out of bed and the smell of breakfast caught his nose.

He chuckled and went to take a shower.

'always gotta be up early.'

When he got down stairs he sneaked behind gohan and snatched her in his arms.

"morning sunshine."he whispered in her ear.

Gohan smiled.

"morning to you too. Did you wake up goten and trunks?"

Vegeta frowned.

"why do I have to get the brats? It's not my fault they don't have alarms.

"actually it is. I reminded you to go to the store to buy one for the guest room but ended up getting one for ours when you have a phone."

Vegeta scowled and went to wake them up.

Only the were awake and was playing video games.

"hey brats get down to eat-"

He noticed they were playing dbz ultimate tenkaichi. And to make matters worst they were losing with him by fighting ssj2 gohan.

"hey!stop that! I'd never lose to-"

"your lover yah I noticed."

Goten high fived trunks.

Vegeta started counting down.

"5...4...3...2..."

Min an instant the boys shut there game system and ran downstairs.

Gohan giggles at the fact that they tried to look as though nothing happened.

"gave vegeta a hard time again?"

Goten tried to look casual.

"what? O-ofcouse w-were just excited to eat that's all."

Trunks phony smiled also.

"yah what goten said hehe."

They instantly shut up when vegeta stomped his grumpy ass downstairs.

"don't forget geta,you have an appointment at the dentist tomarrow so be ready"

"yah yah you don't need to remind me dammit."

He and gohan shared a kiss and he left.

Gohan handed them their plates.

Goten started eating and asked a question with his mouth full.

"boy he sure is grumpy."

Trunks nodded his head with agreement.

Gohan cleaned the dishes and joined them.

"ever wonder why he is?"

Both boys stopped eating for a moment.

Then they chomped their food up and got ready to go to school.

"ho boy."Gohan breathed out and got ready to drive them to school.

When gohan signed them goten hugged her as she patted his hair."

Promise me you both will stay out of trouble.

Trunks smiled big.

"we only promise to try."

Gohan sighed with satisfaction and left.

Meanwhile...

Vegeta sat at his desk and thought over about the appointment.

Mirai Trunks came in his office and sat in front of his desk.

"so...how's it goin'?"

Vegeta did the thing he was famous for.

"the fuck you wanna know?

trunks shrank back.

"w-well I just wanted to know if you were okay and other stuff."

'yah right you just wanna know if we're still together."

Mirai has always had feelings for gohan.

But since he had to go gohan completely forgot about him.

He knew he couldn't do anything about it. Not since because vegeta took her.

And he knew his father would kick his ass if he even tried to touch her.

'geeze father,why did you have to take her away from me?'

Vegeta smirked because he knew what he was thinking.

"you brought this upon yourself."

Mirai looked up and decided to change the subject.

"anyways...mother asked if you were attending the party. Are you?"

"I'll think about it."

Trunks thought of a plan.

If he is able to keep father away from gohan for some time,he might be able to have alittle time to chat with gohan about the past. And maybe just maybe gohan might remember about it and say that she felt the same way.

'maybe it'll work...'

When goten and trunks got out of school they decided to head to the park to prank gohan into thinking they had runaway.

Gohan already knew they were gonna be there.

When she caught site of them she dissapeared and reappered in front of them.

"so where are you two squirts heading off to?"

Goten was so shocked that he couldn't speak.

Trunks however thought of something.

"well we were going to see if you was there right goten? Goten?"

Gohan rolled her and bent down then picked up goten.

"don't worry about him...anyways you need to get ready to go to the party."

"is dad going to?"

"dunno yet,but I'm sure I'll be able to get him to come."

Then they headed home to get ready for the night...

My first gohanxvegeta fic.

Pleez review no flame and we won't have a problem.


	2. Incounter

gohan managed to get his brother out of his trance and dressed him up for the she heard the door click she slipped on his shoes and she ran downstairs.

"father have you made up yet?"

vegeta grunted at the fact that he kept asking that every five minuets.

gohan ran downstairs to greet her mate.

"hey vegeta..."

she then saw mirai come in.

"a-and mirai."

mirai blushed.

"oh hey gohan..."

vegeta then thought of something that might make mirai jealous.

He grabbed gohan by the waist and kissed her.

Mirai's eyes widened.

then gohan kissed back as she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

mirai then cleched his fist.

But instead of grabbing his father and beating the shit out of him he cleared his throught to get them to .

gohan quickly pulled away from vegeta in embarrasment.

"o-oh...sorry I'll just go and...change."

And she fled upstairs.

vegeta smirked.

"trying to ruin my fun?"

"around me then yah."

"well its not like thats gonna stop our relationship,besides I've already planned our night."

mirai scowled and slammed the door to get fresh air and get away from his father.

vegeta walked upstairs in his room.

gohan was only in her underwear.

"couldn't you have knocked?"

"I could've but I didn't."

gohan rolled her eyes and put on a shirt.

vegeta watched closely as gohan slipped on shorts.

(i love gohan in girly shorts)

gohan noticed him staring at her.

"yes?"

vegeta blinked for a moment and went in the bathroom and brushed his hair.

'strange.'gohan thought and went to get the two boys.

vegeta sighed in relief.

'thank kami I didn't jump on her."

trunks already had his oufit packed.

his usual gi and was glad gohan dressed goten in his training gi like his mother would do to him.

gohan walked in.

"guys are you ready to go?"

trunks nodded and ran downstairs as goten tried to catch up.

gohan smiled and walked downstairs to meet mirai.

Seeing that he wasn't there she checked outside and sure enough he was leaning agaisnt the wall and staring towards the sky.

"trunks?"

mirai turned his head and his mouth hung open.

he was staring at gohan's body in awe.

gohan blinked at him.

"uh say something..."

trunks snapped his mouth shut and looked up.

"o-oh..sorry.

gohan smiled.

"its okay...do you wanna join us at the party?"

"sure...if vegeta won't mind."

"oh forgot about him!"

gohan walked back in the house.


	3. Plan A

Gohan found Vegeta putting on his armor.

She leaned against wall.

"Is that what you are going to wear?"

"problem?"

"yes."

Vegeta smirked and walked to gohan before wrapping his arms around her right when he leaned his head forward gohan gently shoved him back.

"Now is not the time,let's go!"

Vegeta sighed.

'damn and I was hoping that she'll stay'

he followed gohan downstairs and picked up trunks while gohan picked up goten.

"gohan can you my mom if I could stay longer?"

gohan laughed nervously.

"I dunno...I'll try though."

"hey dad next time can you play with us."

Vegeta smirked.

"no."

trunks took it and they all flew to the capsle corp.

later that evening...

trunks and goten were getting scolded by bulma and chichi.

Gohan was busy on the wall making out with Vegeta,which we all know it was his idea.

Mirai saw this and thought of a plan until his lightbulb clicked.

"that's it,Hey dad!"

vegeta ignored him and continued to do his business,until gohan pushed him back.

"vegeta he's calling you."

vegeta growled and stomped to mirai.

"what!?"

mirai desperately looked around and pulled tien next to him.

"Tien wanted to chat so uh bye-"

then he ran off.

tien gulped.

"so uh...how about this weather..."

trunks smiled and walked casually walked next to gohan.

"hey gohan."

"oh...hey mirai."

"gohan remember what I said when I left."

Gohan shook her head.

"well I said...uhm...That I-I have feelings for you."

gohan giggled.

"well duh,you were like a big brother to me."

trunks was touched and felt dissapointed.

"well I ment more than that gohan."

gohan didn't move.

"well what do you mean?"

"it means I lo-"

vegeta was in there faces.

"oh no don't mind me continue."

trunks stammered.

"geta leave him did you say?"

"ugh never mind."

trunks walked outside.

vegeta caught gohan's glare.

"What did I do?"

later at night...

Gohan and Vegeta were saying goodbye to everyone as mirai watched them.

Once they were done all three flew home.

Vegeta had his arm wrapped around gohan as they flew.

Mirai obviously knew his plan failed but he has a new one.

'Then gohan will be mine.'

once they landed Gohan ran in to take a shower.

Vegeta sat on the couch and turned on the television.

Trunks glared at his father before seating his angry ass down.

'just you wait father'

Once Vegeta heard the shower turn off he got up.

"sleep here brat."

Vegeta went upstairs and saw gohan in a nightshirt only before slamming the door shut and locking it.

Trunks heard their bed squeak and decided it was bed time.

Sorry for the long wait been busy with other stories.

okay reveiw or comment or whatever.

untill next time see yah.


	4. A Failed Attempt

Early in the morning gohan got up and grabbed her nightshirt from the ground before buttoning it .smiled at Vegeta's sleeping figure and left the room while shutting the door.

Mirai sensed Gohan coming and grabbed a tiny piece of metal and his under the stairs.

Gohan walked downstairs and walked into to the kitchen.

Mirai flicked the metal onto gohan's neck and waited.

Gohan stopped at a weird feeling but continued.

Trunks got up and whispered.

"come to your leader."

Gohan gasped and looked around.

"come to me."

Gohan couldn't control what she was doing and walked to Mirai.

Mirai smirked.

He rubbed gohans cheek and his other hand slid on gohans waist.

"M-mirai what are you doing?"

He leaned to gohans face.

"making you mine."

Gohan shivered as she felt mirai touch her.

"please st-stop."

Mirai pulled a gun out his pocket and placed it in Gohan's hands.

"Kill him."

gohan gasped and tried to move but couldn't.

Mirai smirked and shoved gohan towards the stairs.

"now."

Gohan quietly walked up stairs with the gun in her hand.

She opened the door to their room and aimed at Vegeta.

"N-no I can't."

Vegeta woke up and sat up.

"koi what are you WHOA-"

he instantly got out of the bed and slowly walked towards Gohan with his hands up.

"put the gun down."

Gohan shaked as her finger slowly pushed the trigger back.

"please don't get any closer."

vegeta still made his way to gohan.

"Just put the gun down-"

Gohan yelled as she fired it at him.

vegeta caught he bullet and ran to gohan.

Gohan kept shooting at him as he came nearer.

vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind gohan and grabbed gohan's wrist.

He squeezed them to make Gohan drop the weapon.

He noticed something silver on gohan's necked and pulled it off.

Gohan yelped and fainted.

vegeta picked up gohan and laid her down on the bed and ran downstairs.

Mirai growled as Vegeta came down.

Vegeta noticed Mirai staring at him.

"you did this."

"yah so.."

Vegeta scowled and crushed it in his palm drawing blood.

"You freak...trying to get her to do your needs wait until she wakes up she will really kick your ass."

Mirai smirked.

" Actually I made the device make her forget what happened...I knew something like this would happen.I'm not that stupid."

Vegeta had the urge to kill him but he knew gohan wouldn't allow it.

I swear on my father's grave that the next time you try to pull something like this I will murder you."

"Whatever."

Vegeta walked back up giving Mirai his one last glare.

Mirai smiled.

"Oh well better luck next time."


	5. My thoughts

Gohan's eyes fluttered and opened widely.

"I see you are awake."

Gohan shot her towards his direction.

"Wh-what happened?I was downstairs and now I'm here."

Vegeta told her to shush and lied about her fainting.

Gohan raised an eyebrow but got up.

This time Vegeta decided to go with her just incase Mirai tried to pull some bullshit.

Gohan walked downstairs and into the kitchen and saw mirai watching t.v.

Vegeta told her what to make for breakfast and sat on the couch since Mirai was in his recliner.

twenty minuets later Gohan called them in to eat.

Vegeta saw Mirai dash into the kitchen and heard his mate saying how fast he was.

He grumbled and walked in and sat on a chair.

Gohan served their food and went upstairs to get changed for work.

Mirai happily ate Gohan's hand made breakfast while vegeta thought of how he was going to get rid of Mirai without killing him.

Once he finished he walked upstairs and sat on his bed.

Gohan finished putting on her work shirt and saw vegeta.

"want seconds?"

Vegeta wrapped his arms around gohan and kissed her.

"I want you."

They both shared a long kiss before pulling for air.

"Since you have the day off why don't you take Mirai somewhere fun?"

Vegeta's left eye twitched.

"And you can take goten and trunks."

Vegeta saw Gohan's happy face and decided to not turn her down.

"fine."

Gohan pecked vegeta's cheek and left.

'like I'm doing that ridiculous shit.'

Vegeta relaxed on bed and napped.

Gohan saw Mirai and went to him.

"Bye Mirai!"

She hugged him and left.

Mirai was shocked.

He was suddenly feeling all tingly from the hug.

Gohan called for nimbus and rode on it to work.

Mirai went outside just in time to see gohan with nimbus leave the house.

Mirai smiles and sat on the grass.

...Capsule Corp...

Bulma was chatting with Chichi about Vegeta's and Gohan's relationship.

"I feel so happy for the two!"

Bulma nodded.

"I guess I didn't have what Gohan had."

The two laughed.

"You know what would make the two happier?"

"what sex?"

"NO! Goku of coarse!"

Bulma still didn't catch on.

"Well he isn't here with us at the moment."

"That's the will wish for him to come back."

"But didn't he say he doesn't want to come back?"

"Girl it has been six years.I doubt that he doesnt want to see us."

Bulma smiled.

"Well I guess."

Chichi laughed.

"Then it's settled."

...Daycare Center...

"So will you be able to pick him up? Okay."

Gohan picked up the toddler and put him in the playroom.

"Don't worry. Your dad will get you okay?"

The toddler smiled and picked up a block.

Gohan went back to the office.

'even though you're fucking up his money'

Gohan thought of what it was like to have a mom said it was painful but she smiled.

'As long as you have one it's worth it'

Gohan thought of Vegeta's reaction to would sure love it.

Sorry the chapter was short.

reveiw comment no flamez.


	6. The Argument

Vegeta woke up and squinted at the sunlight.

"damn probably noon already."

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta smiled at the familiar voice walked downstairs to meet Gohan.

He wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed her.

"How was work?"

"same as always."

They both and chuckled together and kissed.

Mirai's eye then cleared his throat.

"Well hello Gohan."

Gohan looked behind Vegeta.

"Oh Mirai...I didn't know you were still...here."

"Just ignore him-"

"Vegeta!"

He breathed hard and walked to his special recliner.

Gohan went in and decided to prepare a snack.

"Vegeta?"

"The usual"

Gohan went in the kitchen and started well...cooking.

'man I think it's time we get groceries.'

As if he heard her Mirai came in and asked if there were anything she needed.

"can you get some stuff from a shop?"

"sure."

"NO!"

Both turned to Vegeta's voice.

"Gohan bye the stuff,I will takeover. Mirai stay over here.

"Vegeta is there something wrong?"

" trust strangers."

"But-"

Vegeta put his finger on Gohan's lips.

"I'll tell you later."

Gohan nodded and left.

"What's wrong father?"

"I don't trust you going to a store and buying so called "groceries".

Mirai smirked.

"I'm just helping my friend out."

Vegeta ignored him and finished Gohan's job.

...

"Man I wonder what got Vegeta so worked up?"

She sighed and payed the employe and called for nimbus.

She didn't care if the whole public saw her riding on a needed to know why Vegeta was so upset with Mirai.

Once she was done she patted the cloud and went inside the house.

"Vegeta I'm ho-"

Gohan saw them fighting on the recliner and dropped the food.

The two stopped and pulled away from eachother.

"What is going on?"

Before Vegeta could say anything Trunks blurted out.

"Father attacked me just for sitting in the seat!"

Gohan looked at Vegeta.

"B-but he spit on it!"

"Vegeta that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"But the fat bastard ate all our snacks!"

Gohan went to Vegeta and grabbed his ear and dragged him into he kitchen.

"Vegeta why do you hate Mirai so much? For Kami's sake he's your son!"

"You don't know anything about that monster!"

"uh...monster?"

"you probably won't believe me but...Mirai is trying to separate us.

Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"why would he try and do that?"

"Well I don't trust him!"

"Well I do!"

"You idiot he's trying to get at you!"

"That's BULLSHIT!"

vegeta's eyes widened.

"Fine let him break us apart. See if I care."

Gohan was shocked. But she turned away as tears ran down her cheek.

"Fine if it makes you happy. I'm leaving."

She left as Vegeta tried to say something.

"No wait!"

Gohan slammed the front door shut.

Trunks was shocked about the whole scene and was silent.

Vegeta was in tears while holding his head and sat on the ground.

"shit shit shit shit shit.."

Gohan decided to get some for the whole thing to blow over.

"I guess I should ask Bulma to see if she has room."

...


	7. Where are You

Chichi was busy washing the dishes untill she the doorbell ring.

"Coming!"

She dried her hands and walked quickly to the door.

"Hello oh!"

She was surprised to see Gohan here alone.

"Mom can I speak to Bulma?"

"She's in the shower right now so come in.

Gohan sighed and walked in sitting on a couch.

Chich could tell something wasn't right and she sat next to Gohan.

"Gohan did anything happen between you and Vegeta?"

Gohan looked up.

"We sorta had an argument...and I came here so I could get sometime alone just to get over it."

Chichi patted Gohan on her arm and hugged her.

"Mom c-can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you think Me and Vegeta can have a baby?"

"A real one!?"

"Uhm...yah I guess."

Chichi squealed to herself.

"How many?"

"What're you crazy!? We're only having one!"

"Awww that's too bad."

Gohan rolled her eyes and relaxed.

...

Vegeta was preparing dinner for him and Mirai.

He figured if he is nice enough maybe he will leave them alone.

"Here."

He placed their plates on the table and the two ate in silence.

Mirai was busy thinking that maybe this is his chance now to get at Gohan.

Vegeta picked at his dinner and sighed. Mirai did admit he felt a little sorry for his father ,but right now he didn't have time to feel for him.

'Finally Gohan, I have you.'

"Hey father I'm gonna be out for a while."

Vegeta grunted as trunk's got up and quickly left.

"Why is the brat leaving so quickly?It's not like he has something better to do-"

Vegeta remember what had happened yesterday and the day before that.

Suddenly he was speeding like a maniac towards the first place he can think of.

Her childhood home...

meanwhile...

Mirai was greeted in and saw Gohan before sitting next to Gohan.

"Hey Mirai."

"Hey Gohan I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

"it's not your fault Vegeta was just being a jerk about the whole thing."

Gohan sighed and leaned a little.

Mirai dared hisself and slowly wrapped his arm around Gohan's she didn't do anything he sighed in relief.

"Gohan is there anything I can do to help?"

"nah it's okay."

Gohan really enjoyed Mirai's was very supportive and caring...like Vegeta...

She shook her head and leaned on Mirai's shoulder falling into a dream.

...

"Koi!?"

He frantically looked everywhere tossing everything out the way.

When he realized she wasn't there he decided to look in the caplse corp.

...

Mirai picked up Gohan's sleeping form and went to a guest laid her on the bed and got next to her pulling a sheet up covering the two.

Gohan felt the warm cheat and laid on it not knowing that it wasn't Vegeta's.

Vegeta busted through the door.

"oh geez Vegeta next time why don't you ever knock!?"

"Whatever have you seen Gohan and trunks anywhere?"

"Well yah they are sleeping in the guest room."

"WHAT!?"

He sprinted towards the door and opened it to find the two peaceful figures in bed together.

"Mirai!"

Mirai got up and saw his father fuming with flames coming out his head.

"Father!She's asleep "

"I don't give a damn!"

he threw a ki blast at him and was surprised that someone caught it.

"What are you doing here Vegeta?"


	8. Back Together,,,Somehow

"What are you doing here Vegeta?"

"I'll to you what father was doing, trying to kill just for sleeping with you!"

"YOU WHAT!?"

Vegeta held his smirk as Gohan turned to Mirai.

"Well I was because I wanted to keep you warm."

"Mirai I have fucking mated with Vegeta! I even thought he was with me in here!"

"Gohan please I'm sorry."

Gohan groaned and got up.

Vegeta tried to say something but put her finger to his lips.

"Save it mister."

And she left the room.

Vegeta was still satisfied with what happened.

"Mirai you should've known that wasn't going to work."

And he left smirking.

Gohan was on the couch thinking to her self until she saw Vegeta sit next to her.

She looked away and tried to stay awake.

"You know I can take you home."

Gohan shook her her head.

Vegeta chuckled as Gohan's arm moved from her face and she laid on the couch.

He got up and walked next to Gohan who was kept blinking. Gohan looked up and sighed before raising her hands to Vegeta.

Vegeta picked up Gohan and put her on his back.

Chichi came out and saw.

"Oh you're leaving already? Well goodnight."

Vegeta nodded and walked out the door.

"Vegeta...I-I hope you know this isn't over..."

She yawned and laid on his back as Vegeta flew in the sky.

She smiled at the warmth and whispered "goodnight my prince."

Vegeta didn't hear her but felt better for some reason.

He landed on the soft wet grass and was relieved everything was back to normal. Or at least worked out. He figured Gohan will lay a punishment on him.

He layed Gohan on the bed and pulled the covers on the two and held Gohan in a tight embrace.

"Goodnight koi"

...

Vegeta yawned and tried to get up but glanced at his love who was on top of him completely. He rubbed Gohan's hair and smiled.

However Gohan was awake.

"I've finally thought of a good punishment for you."

"And that is?.."

'please let it have nothing to do with sex...not sex not sex not sex'

"No sex for two weeks."

"Son-of-a-Bitch!"

Gohan smirked and sat up.

"That's what you geeeeet..."

"Why you little..."

Gohan laughed playfully and ran as she was chased by got in a bathroom and shut the door while locking it.

"You know that won't hold me back from blasting it."

"Then that's a $50 door you're replacing!"

"whatever."

Vegeta barged in and pinned Gohan the wall.

"Now I will punish you."

"Try it."

Vegeta kissed Gohan and the two made a bathroom...against the wall.

...

Mirai was flipping through channels trying to find something interesting.

He thought of Gohan's beautiful face and smile. The way she used to blush when he complimented her. Her annoyed look and laugh.

All those things were gone now. And were to never return to his broken heart.

"Mirai honey! breakfest is ready!"

Mirai imagined Gohan saying that. He sighed and went into the kitchen.

...

"Vegeta stop!"

Gohan was trying to cook their breakfest but he kept kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I already told you no sex!"

Vegeta was trying to seduce Gohan into his heat but she was like a stone.

"Damn and I thought it was going to work."

Gohan placed their plates down and went into the living room with her food.

Vegeta picked up his and joined his mate.

"I love your cooking."

"shut up."

Vegeta took it and started to wolf down his food.

"oh Vegeta. How did I end up with you."

"My looks, personality ,My area-"

"Shut up!"

Gohan was blushing furiously. Vegeta chuckled.

"Consider yourself lucky."


	9. Two surprising Moments

...

Vegeta read the newspaper when he was done eating while Gohan just finished her drink.

She got up and took their dishes and went to clean them.

Gohan sweated.

"VEGETA!"

Vegeta chuckled.

"Yes?"

"What the hell!?"

Vegeta shrugged.

"Oops?"

Gohan finally finished cleaning the kitchen because Vegeta didn't last night.

"Gohan are you done yet?"

"Now why?"

"Follow me."

Gohan shrugged and followed him upstairs.

When she got in Vegeta shut and locked the door.

'Now there won't be any distractions.'

"So what is it?"

"I need to talk to you."

Gohan smiled.

"is it about earlier?"

"No this might be surprising."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering..."

Gohan leaned closer.

"Yeeeeeeeees?"

"Have you ever thought of..."

"Keep going."

"You know..."

"uh hu?"

"having a-"

"yes?"

"Baby?"

"Yes!"

Vegeta looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I mean-Yay..."

Vegeta sighed.

"Well geta I was thinking about the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yah...and I'm glad you brought it up!"

"But..."

"aaaaaw what?"

"You said-"

"Yeah?"

"Quit interrupting me!"

"I didn't say that."

"Listen you said no sex for two weeks and that's the only way we can-"

Gohan shoved Vegeta down on the bed.

"Well I guess we'll have to put that on hold."

...Hours later...

Gohan woke up and found herself on the bed with Vegeta nude.

She covered herself and went to the bathroom.

She found the tester and shut the door quietly.

Vegeta yawned and sat up.

"Where's Gohan?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Vegeta quickly busted in and saw Gohan looking at him.

"What the-"

"Why were you screaming?"

"I-I'm..."

"Spit it out!"

"Vegeta I'm...pregnant."

...meanwhile...(*shiver*)

"Trunks where are you?"

Both ran to their mother.

"YAH?"

Bulma laughed.

"I mean Mirai."

"Aaaaaw."

Trunks left the two alone.

"I heard what happened yesterday."

"Wh-what?"

"You sleeping with Gohan."

"But I-"

"Mirai I can't believe that you would try to impregnate Gohan!"

"Wait...what?"

"You slept with her!"

Mirai then sorted it all out.

"Mother you have it all wrong..."

"Oh?"

"You see I actually got in bed with Gohan to keep her company. I would never try something like that."

Bulma was a bit convinced.

"Okay..."

"Hey what's all the commotion about."

Mirai recognized the voice.

"I-is that-"

"Well It's not a surprise anymore. Yes it's Goku."

Goku came out and waved.

"What's up Trunks."

"Goku you're back!"

"Hehe. So what's that I here about Gohan and Vegeta?"

...


	10. Last One and Last seen

The door to the couple's house was busted open and there stood an angry father.

Gohan got up from the couch with Vegeta looking shocked.

"Dad?"

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta sat up.

"What do want?"

"Get away from Gohan this istant.

"Dad he's-"

Vegeta didn't move.

"Like I did anything wrong."

"Vegeta you know what you've done!"

"But-"

"Quiet Gohan."

"But if I could just explain-"

"What did I just say!?"

"Oh shut up Kakarot. We're mates. We love eachother. We have sex. What else do I have to say?"

Goku was shocked and turned to Gohan.

"Is this all t-true gohan?"

She was blushing red and barely nodded.

Vegeta got up and got in front of Goku.

"And that means you can't do a damn thing about this."

Mirai was already after them and didn't need Goku to do the same bullshit he's pulled.

Goku snorted.

"Dad I'm sorry you didn't know about this-"

"Kakarot was dead it's his fault for not wanting to stay with you. Hell he chose training over you. I came to help you remember?"

Gohan remembered everything. She was sad and angry at his dicision.

"I do. Dad I thought you would be happy for me or at least to see me. But when I'm with Vegeta you suddendly go after him."

"Gohan-"

"I've really expected more from you."

Gohan then headed towards the stairs.

"Oh just so you know... I'm pregnate."

Vegeta was silent and so was Goku.

"But how-"

"Kakarot it has been 6 years since she last saw you. Everything has changed. We even forgot about you for a couple actually."

Goku watched Vegeta sit back down.

"Hey this IS what you wanted."

Goku sighed and left.

A huge aircraft landed in front of the house.

"Goku!"

Bulma and Mirai ran to him.

"Goku I forgot that-"

"It's okay I know every thing."

Mirai looked Goku in the eyes.

"Did they...tell you?"

Goku cried.

Bulma gasped and ran to his side.

"I lost her. I lost Gohan my only child."

Bulma looked uneasy.

"Well I would prefer oldest child-"

"What is every one having a baby!?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Mirai gave goku a tissue and saw through the window where Vegeta was.

He started towards the house.

"Trunks what are you-"

"Go on I'll meet you there."

Bulma nodded and got the two in her aircraft. She waved goodbye very worried about him going in the house.

"Father... What was Goku talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. The baby thing...losing Gohan what happened in here?"

"Oh well fine...Koi is having a baby and Kakarot's all winy and shit because Gohan is with me."

Mirai was speechless.

'Gohan h-having a baby with father?!'

He fell on his knees.

"No y-you must-"

"I would never joke about Gohan."

Mirai knew it was over. His father won. Unless...

He smiled. If He can't have Gohan to hisself the no one can.

"The hell you're smiling about?"

Mirai left.

But he can't do this someone else will.

And he has the money for it.

He planned to do this in 6 months.

Exactly the day after the baby is born.

"I'm sorry Gohan. But I think this is the time to say goodbye."


	11. All worked out

"Gohan?"

Vegeta walked upstairs and saw her quietly looking at a picture on her bed.

He sat next to her and looked at what it was.

A family portrait of Chichi,Goku,and Gohan all in a group hug.

"Do you miss him?"

Gohan nodded.

"I do but...why now?"

Vegeta rested his arm on Gohan's shoulders.

"He misses you too but he just didn't expect everything to change to easily."

"So easily?It's been 6 years. He can't expect me to live with my mom still."

"I know. what I'm trying to say is...he didn't know you would grow up."

Gohan was silent for a moment.

"I know."

"Come on." Vegeta pulled Gohan up.

"Where are going?"

Vegeta ignored her.

The two walked down stairs and outside.

"We can't keep it a secret."

"You mean about earlier?"

"Yes. We are going to tell everyone."

Gohan was worried as Vegeta called for nimbus.

"B-but what would Trunks say? Or Bulma? Or my mom? Or-"

"Calm down! It's not like they can do a damn thing about this."

Gohan on first then Vegeta did.

"I hope you're right."

About fifteen minuets later they arrived at CC.

looked up from her watered plants and smiled.

"Well hello Mr. and Mrs. Son!"

Vegeta grunted while Gohan blushed.

"Well a-actually that hasn't been explained yet."

The two got off and properly greeted her and went inside.

Bulma smiled.

"Hiyah guys!"

Gohan responded and walked in the living room.

"And Vegeta the lucky man."

"Damn right I am."

Vegeta caught up with Gohan and they sat on down on the recliner with Gohan on his lap.

Goku came in and saw.

"Uh hey guys."

Gohan acted as if she didn't here him while Vegeta played with her bangs.

Chichi sat down.

"Well hello my little sunshine! Vegeta."

"Thank goodness I didn't know who the sunshine was at first." Vegeta whispered in Gohan's ear.

Gohan giggled.

Bulma came in with .

"So what are you guys doing here?"

Gohan didn't say anything which told Vegeta that he has to announce it.

"Not much to say. Very soon we'll have a child in our hands."

(Silence)

Chichi then fainted while had his mouth hung open.

Bulma stuttered.

Gohan raised and eyebrow.

"This isn't what I expected."

Vegeta frowned.

"Well that's all let's go."

Bulma smiled.

"No no I was just very shocked-"

"Not like your dad."Gohan pointed out.

"Or Chichi."Vegeta pointed out.

Bulma laughed.

"I am so happy for you guys! So how long?"

"According to Gohan about five months to be exact."

"Wh-what!? So you've had for two months already?"

Gohan blushed.

"No! I wouldn't hide this from you guys."

"But I had mine for seven."

Vegeta didn't say anything.

Gohan looked at her mother's direction.

"Bulma could you...wake my mom up?"

"Oh of course."

Vegeta laughed a little.

"I actually liked this moment."

"Whatever."

Gohan caught Vegeta's lips.

Goku was too busy watching T.V. to notice them.

'Gohan why him? But I can't let her down.'

He sighed.

'I should be happy for them.'

He clenched his fists.

'I just...can't'

Goku looked their way.

"Gohan I-"

His right eye twitched at the sight of them making out.

"That's it I can't take it!"

Gohan pulled away.

"Huh?"

"You can't watch you making out with a monster like him!"

Vegeta sighed.

"It's that simple. Go to another room."

Goku turned to him.

"You're the one who messed her up."

Gohan looked insulted.

"I'm messed up?"

Goku ignored her.

"You guys are right. I should've stayed her to protect her from people like you!"

"Dad I'm the one who admitted my feelings to him. I actually liked him."

Goku was shocked to hear this.

"B-but why him?"

"Dad I can't just have sex with anyone. He's my type of guy."

"And not only my looks my d-"

"Shut up!"

Goku sighed in defeat.

"So this is the life you want."

"Yes daddy. But that doesn't mean I still don't love you."

Gohan walked to him pulling her hand out.

Goku grabbed it and pulled her down. He then got on top of her before tickling her.

"Dad stop! Hahahahaha!"

Vegeta smiled at the moment.

Chichi coughed and sat up.

She looked at Goku ontop of Gohan in a very different way and fainted again.


End file.
